1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch screen panel display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch screen panel display device for addressing a swelling failure occurring when performing Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPCB) bonding with a layer in G1F type (glass Indium Tin Oxide (ITO)+ITO film) or G2 type (pattern on glass) touch screen panel display device in which a general GFF type (glass+ITO film+ITO film) capacitance touch screen panel display device is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A capacitance touch screen panel display device is typically manufactured as a GFF type capacitance touch screen panel display device having an ITO film in which an X-sensor is formed and an ITO film in which a Y-sensor is formed in glass. However, a G1F type touch screen panel display device having a simplified structure due to a thickness or a cost is also under development. The G1F type touch screen panel display device forms one of an X-sensor and a Y-sensor by coating ITO in printed glass and stacks an ITO film in which the remaining one of the X-sensor and the Y-sensor is adhered to glass with Optical Clear Adhesive (OCA).
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a rear surface of window glass of a touch screen panel display device according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a process of bonding a touch sensor bonding pattern of FIG. 1 to a touch screen FPCB according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional touch screen panel display device includes window glass 120 in which a Y-touch sensor bonding pattern 121, trace line 124, and a Y-ITO pattern (not shown) are formed and an ITO film 140 in which X-touch sensor bonding patterns 122 and 123, trace lines 125 and 126, and an X-ITO pattern (not shown) are formed. The Y-touch sensor bonding pattern 121 is connected to a Y-ITO pattern by the trace line 124, and the X-touch sensor bonding patterns 122 and 123 are connected to a Y-ITO pattern by the trace lines 125 and 126. The Y-touch sensor bonding pattern 121 and the X-touch sensor bonding patterns 122 and 123 have bonding portions 121a, 122a, and 123a for bonding to a touch screen FPCB 130, respectively.
Such a touch screen panel display device is manufactured by bonding the touch sensor bonding patterns 121, 122, and 123 to the touch screen FPCB 130, as shown in FIG. 2. As shown in FIG. 2(a), after performing a first bonding process to bond the bonding portion 121a of the Y-touch sensor bonding pattern 121 with an X-contact point portion 131 of the touch screen FPCB 130, a second bonding process to bond the bonding portions 122a and 123a of the X-touch sensor bonding patterns 122 and 123 with the Y-contact point portions 132 and 133 of the touch screen FPCB 130 is performed, as shown in FIG. 2(b).
However, because the bonding portions 122a and 123a of the X-touch sensor bonding patterns 122 and 123 and the bonding portion 121a of the Y-touch sensor bonding pattern 121 are arranged on a straight line A-A′, as shown in FIG. 1, the bonding portions 122a and 123a of the X-touch sensor bonding patterns 122 and 123 and the bonding portion 121a of the Y-touch sensor bonding pattern 121 are disposed adjacent to each other. Therefore, heat generation at the second bonding process is applied to the Y-touch sensor bonding pattern 121 bonded in the first bonding process, which may create a swelling failure of the Y-touch sensor bonding pattern 121.